Life Just isn't fair
by Aznakira
Summary: Naruto ended up losing everything, and was taken to an orphanage where he was treated badly. An raven haired boy finds him at his forest and takes him in as a pet. No good in writing a summary, read to find out. This is Yaoi! rated M just incase.
1. Life Just isn't fair

This is my first SasuNaru story (meaning YAOI people, if you don't like it, don't read it) and my first story published on fan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

This is my first SasuNaru story (meaning YAOI people, if you don't like it, don't read it) and my first story published on , I took some ideas to make this story happen from the anime "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni". I'm sorry if this sucks but anyways enjoy.

**Life just isn't fair**

"Stupid God…" Naruto said panting, looking down at his feet. "Why…" again panting, "…do I have to go through this?… What did I ever do? Life is made up of good times and bad times… Neither will last long… That's what you told me, Father." Naruto looked up to the sky, "Then this won't last long either, will it!? Put a stop to my misery. And bring me happiness in return for all that I've suffered! If you even can't do that… I no longer need my life! **Kill me**! Kill me with that thunderbolt!" Naruto got up to his feet, "Kill me! Uzumaki Naruto is right here! Just like you took away my mother and father… take my life away as well!" The thunder stroked, aiming for Naruto who was now left unconscious.

_**Flash back**_

"Do you have any relatives you can stay with?" Iruka asked the blond. All the blond did was shook his head. The blond had blue crystal clear eyes, and was wearing a white sweater with short sleeves, short blue jeans, and black shoes.

Iruka sighed. "That would be troublesome, are you sure there is no one?" Iruka asked again.

Again the blond shook his head. Than Iruka got up to his feet, making Naruto stand as well. "I'm going to take you to the orphanage, maybe you'll get adopted."

It was a 10 minute drive as Iruka and Naruto reached the orphanage's gate. Out there was a man, with black hair wear black with red clouds on them. At first, Naruto hid behind Iruka, Naruto saw something in the man. The man smiled, but not in a friendly way. Naruto seemed to notice, but Iruka didn't. The man handed Iruka papers for him to sign. As Iruka finished, he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, please take care of him."

"No need, I'll take _good _care of this one;" said the man, as soon as Iruka left for the gate.

Naruto waved at Iruka as Iruka got in the car. Iruka did the same and drove away. Naruto faced the man before him, whose smiling face, now turned into a frown. "Come!" He said in a murderous tone. Naruto couldn't speak, he was too scared to move, and he was trembling, so the man just grabbed him by the wrist and they both headed towards the building.

As Naruto entered the room, he heard nothing but screaming. "I'm sorry…, I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!!" were some of the words that Naruto could hear.

"Why… Why is it that you can't even do that!?" said an angry voice followed up with a sound that sounded like a wipe and glass breaking. Screams filled Naruto's ears as the man kept dragging him to a room. When the man opened the door, there were 2 girls and 1 boy sitting on chairs apparently doing homework, they didn't dare look up. It was quite, but the man broke the silence,

"This will be your room, dinner will be a 7:30, don't be late!" and he left the room.

Naruto sat on the floor as the footsteps went away. The 3 of them signed.

"Hey! You're new around here, right?" said a girl with pink hair.

Naruto just nodded.

"Then you're in for the worse," added the girl sitting next to the pink, this one had yellow hair like Naruto's. Naruto was wondering what that girl meant, but the boy across from the 2 girls answered him.

"You've got it all wrong that you think that this is an ordinary orphanage, those men hit you if you do something wrong, even if you did it by accident. You should be careful. Oh! I'm Lee, nice to meet you, The girl with pink hair is Sakura, and the girl next to her is Ino, What's your name?"

Naruto couldn't think, but answered, "Na – Naruto is what they call me."

**Dinner**

A boy named Choji, accidentally dropped his soup, and was trembling. One of the men dressed in black came up to him. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Shut up and just eat it."

"H-Hai;" answered Choji as he started to eat his rice.

Then the man suddenly grabbed Choji by his neck, yelling, "Not that! This hear!" as he pounded him to the ground where the soup fell, causing Choji to eat what he had slipped. "Don't let it go to waste!" he yelled again. "Come on! Eat it! Eat it! There's still some left!"

**A day before the breakout**

The 4 of them were in bed as Lee started to speak. "Hey. Does anyone know, about the orphanage beyond the mountains?"

"I've heard about it," said Sakura. "They even have snack time there."

"The head of that orphanage is a really kind person…;" Ino added on. "And everyone calls her 'Mommy'"

It was a minute of silence until Naruto heard Sakura cry. "I've had enough of this place," she said. "I want to go to a place with a mother." Sakura was crying with silent sobs. Sadden, Naruto and Ino put their heads down onto their pillow.

"Given a chance, would you guys want to try to escape?" asked Lee. All three of them looked up.

"I would run away if we could." Answered Naruto.

"But…we'll certainly be caught."

"We can't even go outside. The doors are locked"

"Everything is locked."

"There is one way. The key to the birdhouse in the courtyard. That same key opens the door below the stairs."

"Is that true?"

"Lee…? Can we use that same key to…"

"Let's not. It's dangerous.

"Of course, it's dangerous to go alone. But… if we're together, it's a different story."

"How so?"

"I heard there was a mass breakout in the past."

"Really?"

"They're keeping it a secret… but they apparently managed to catch _only_ one of them. Do you know why only one person got caught?" They shook their heads.

"Those kids all fled in separate directions," Lee answered. "Well? Wanna try?"

"But… I'm scared."

"So am I. If we're caught, they'll kill us."

"Then do you want to stay here forever!?" Lee hissed.

"No…No, No!"

"I know you're scared. But this is our only chance. You only need to muster (1) up the courage once. What about you, Naruto? Will you go with me?"

"Are you sure we can escape?"

"I can't guarantee anything. But… If you come with me, I'll have much better chances of escaping than if I go alone. Of course, that goes for you as well. What will it be, Naruto?"

Naruto knew what he was supposed to answer, so he gave Lee a quick nod.

**Day of Breakout**

It started to thunder, as Lee struggled with the key.

"Oh no… This key only opens the bird house after all! Let's stop and go back."

"Be quiet!"

"Lee. Stay calm. That key can open the door, ne? You tested it, ne?"

"It's the right key. It's just rusty."

All for of them were silent, until they heard foot steps approaching. All four of them turned from their work.

"Someone came!"

Lee again struggled with the key.

"Lee! Someone's coming!"

"This key can open the door. I tried it out! Once it opens, we can be happy! We can say goodbye to this hell!" Lee said, as the footsteps came closer.

"Lee! Someone's coming!" repeated Naruto, only this time, he shook Lee's shoulder. The footsteps became louder, as Lee unlocked the door.

"It's open!" he said signing in relief, as well did the rest, but it was to late, one of the guards spotted them, pointing them with his flashlight, causing all of them to turn around to face him.

"Hey! What are you doing there!?" he said, as they started to run.

Whistles were blown. "A Breakout!" one of the men cried. Lee, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino, were still running. They reached the gate and crawled under a little hole causing them to all get out of the orphanage. "Wait. Wait!" one of the men screamed from behind.

"Okay! Spread out, just like we agreed!"

They all nodded, but Naruto had to ask, "Will we all meet again?"

"I don't know, but if we get out, lets all head towards Kanoha. We should be safe there. Good luck everyone."

"Okay!" and they all went separate ways.

Naruto was still running, "Hold it!" yelled someone in the back, when he turned he saw lights coming towards him. Naruto was still running, but eventually stopped at a dead end were there were rocks. "Hold it!" they screamed again. Naruto didn't have a choice; he took a rope from his pocket and hurried to a tree, were he made a little trap by tying the ropes end onto a tree branch, and started to climb up the rocks. At one rocks end, Naruto slipped and fell causing one of his shoes to fall off and the man behind him to get a hold of him. "You go get the other one; I'll take care of this bastard."

"No!"

The man grabbed Naruto by his head, banging him to the ground repeatedly. The man was smiling, but Naruto got a hold of the mans thumb with his mouth, and started to bite it with all his might, making his thumb gushing with blood. The man screamed in pain, causing both of them to fall on the ground. Naruto was gasping for air

"You little bastard!

Naruto raised his head in shock.

"How dare you bite my finger!" he got up to his feet, and started to walk towards Naruto. "My finger! My finger! My finger!"

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, causing him to pull the string. The string broke off the twig of the tree, making the tree itself topple over the rocks, which made the rocks bury the man alive. Naruto was still trembling, the mans blood was pouring on the ground, where Naruto foot laid. It started to rain, and the only thing Naruto could think about was getting to Kanoha. Naruto was still trembling, and he didn't even notice that he tripped on his both feet causing him to slide down a hill, and losing his other shoe. The rain was still pouring, as Naruto was lying on the ground, gasping for air. At that moment he wanted to cry. He started to get up, but felt a sharp pain coming from his right ankle. It had been sprained and it was bleeding. He started to whimper, as tears filled his eyes, "Mother…"

**Naruto's flashback **

Naruto was home with his parents, and he was at the table waiting for his dinner. A few minutes later, his mom came back from the kitchen, giving him a new dessert he hadn't seen before. He started to smile as he ate it. "It's delicious." He exclaimed, as he started to eat more. By those words both, his mother and father, smiled.

**End of Naruto's Flashback**

"Well?" broke Naruto's memory as he gasped. "He's not here."

"Look over there," said a man pointing to the left.

Naruto got up to his feet, but moaned from the pain, he started to walk. The rain was getting worse; the thunder was aiming at every direction. Naruto stumbled against a tree, and started to gasp for air.

"Stupid God…" Naruto said panting, looking down at his feet. "Why…" again panting, "…do I have to go through this?… What did I ever do? Life is made up of good times and bad times… Neither will last long… That's what you told me, Father." Naruto looked up to the sky, "Then this won't last long either, will it!? A thunder stroke. "Put a stop to my misery. And bring me happiness in return for all that I've suffered! If you even can't do that… I no longer need my life! **Kill me**! Kill me with that thunderbolt!" another thunder stroke. Naruto got up to his feet, "Kill me! Uzumaki Naruto is right here! Just like you took away my mother and father… take my life away as well! Come on, take aim. Kill me. Take me to heaven! But if you fail to kill me… then turn over my future!" The lighting stroke causing Naruto to lose consciousness.

_**End of Flashback**_

I know the flash back is long and stupid, but I'll try my best. Naruto asked for it "But if you fail to kill me… then turn over my future!" the next chapter he meets Sasuke, I wonder what will happen next. Hehe I'll update it as so as possible.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

This is my first SasuNaru story (meaning YAOI people, if you don't like it, don't read it) and my first story published on , I've been little mean to Naruto in the first chapter, but I'll make him a future he will enjoy throughout the story, hehe

**The Meeting**

"Stupid God…" Naruto said panting, looking down at his feet. "Why…" again panting, "…do I have to go through this?… What did I ever do? Life is made up of good times and bad times… Neither will last long… That's what you told me, Father." Naruto looked up to the sky, "Then this won't last long either, will it!? A thunder stroke. "Put a stop to my misery. And bring me happiness in return for all that I've suffered! If you even can't do that… I no longer need my life! **Kill me**! Kill me with that thunderbolt!" another thunder stroke. Naruto got up to his feet, "Kill me! Uzumaki Naruto is right here! Just like you took away my mother and father… take my life away as well! Come on, take aim. Kill me. Take me to heaven! But if you fail to kill me… then turn over my future!" The lighting stroke causing Naruto to lose consciousness.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, _'Am I dead'_ he thought, the rain had stopped, but it was still thundering, he shudder at that sound. Naruto was sure that the lightning had struck him. He slowly turned his head back to see that it was the tree that was struck causing the branches to hit Naruto. At first Naruto smiled, and then burst into laughter.

"I won… I won! Come on God…Save me! I won the bet!" There was a long silence, as Naruto waited, but gave up hope. Both his hands hugging against his chest. "No help will come…God…doesn't exist." He whispered. Naruto started to limp; he didn't know where to go but the thing he wanted so badly was to get out of the forest. He ignored the pain the pain on his two feet as he walked on rocks. The thundering had stopped, and Naruto let out a sign. He was afraid of thunder, and he never got over the fear since the day his parents passed away. Naruto just kept walking, it was to dark and he couldn't see well but he didn't mind it. He tripped a couple of times and ended up getting blood dripping down his forehead. (I know, I'm being so mean to Naruto lol)

It took him a while to see that it was morning. The blond had been walking (sorry limping) for the whole day without a break. That's when he started to feel dizzy. He went towards a nearby tree for support and saw that there was lake behind it. It took him a while to reach the lake and he ended up falling on his knees next to the water. He was panting hard now and saw his reflection on the lakes clearness. He looked horrible; Blood was covering half his face with some scratches and his eyes looked like he hadn't slept for a month (Yes people I tried not to sleep for a month and it wasn't quite pleasant, please don't try). He examined his whole body, it to be horrible; his clothes were ripped up, reveling scratches and bruises that covered ever inch of the blonds' body, which ached a lot.

'I should wash off all the blood first' he thought as he used his both hand to cup the water, and splash it onto his face. Naruto located the mark were it had bleed and started to rub it with his fingers. At that point he regretted it; the wound re-opened causing more blood to flow out of the blonde's forehead. "Shit!" he yelled.

At that moment, someone spoke. "Hey! What are to doing over there? This is Uchiha's property!"

Naruto turned around violently, causing some of his blood to his the grass. He examined the person standing about 8 feet away from him. He had shaggy/spiky black hair along with his black coal eyes, also wearing black. The raven's eyebrow lifted as he felt uncomfortable with the blonde staring at him. '_What is this dope looking at?_' The raven was examining the blond as he blond was examining the raven. _'He's cute, but why is he bleeding_?' He looked at the blond again; he had a cut across his arm as well as his left cheek; which was pouring out blood, about a dozen scratches on his chest and his legs were bleeding badly.

Then Naruto violently shook his head which caused the raven to flinch. Then Naruto got up to his feet and bowed his head. "I'm sorry; I didn't know this was a property. I'll be leaving now, please forgive my rudeness" As Naruto turned and started to limp the way he came from. (I know, Naruto is acting too kind in this chapter.)

"Wait, where do you think you're going with wounds like that?" The raven ran up to Naruto and grabbed him by the shoulder causing him to flinch in pain. "More importantly, how the hell did you get them?"

The blond looked confused. _'Why does this guy even care?'_ "It started to rain and I tripped and ended up lost…Why?" he lied.

The raven didn't buy it; I mean how the hell can one kid get so much damage, just by falling and tripping?

"You shouldn't lie to me." The raven said in a chuckle. "After all I took a liking to you."

Then without warning, the blond fell towards the ground where the raven immediately had caught him. The blond was panting, no; he was at a midway of gasping. He was to dizzy to see and couldn't see that the raven took the blond by the chin, he looked deep straight into the blonde's cerulean eyes, as he lips touched the blonds. Naruto eyes widened. _'Ehh nani?… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH??_' the raven started up by ripping the last of Naruto's torn shirt, as they fell to the soft grass. The blonde started to feel more dizzy and hot at the same time. The blonde tried to pull away, but the raven stopped it by pulling him closer. The kiss was taking Naruto breath away, and he fell into unconsciousness.

。。。

Naruto didn't remember him being lifted off the ground. As he slowly opened his eyes, all he saw was a white room. He squinted, and realized he couldn't move his body and he was in a bed, he was wearing white clothing and was covered in bandages. 'What the hell just happened?'

A few minutes later, the blond could hear footsteps approaching the room. Naruto turned his face towards the door to see the raven haired boy entering with food in his hands. Naruto eyes widened and it took all of his strength to move his body and rush to the corner of the room, before the raven reached the bed.

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked and remembered what the raven did to him before he passed out. "Why did you kiss me?!"

The raven didn't even look at the blond to answer. "1 because I didn't want to leave you in the back of my backyard and 2 because starting from today you are my pet." Said as he slowly turned to Naruto who was still on the ground.

"P-Pet? What the hell are you talking about?" asked Naruto in confusion.

The raven let out a sigh with a small grin passing along his face. "I take you don't know the Noble rules for us in Kanoha." He said coming forward. "Here in Kanoha there is a rule where a noble family can have a pet (Made up), luckily I'm one of the noble ones and I chose you to be my pet."

"Wh-What?" Naruto said getting up from the ground. "I refuse to this. I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"

The raven started to chuckle. "It's to late, you're already mine now" he said pointing to the blond's neck. Naruto touched his neck where he felt something leather like. He rushed towards a mirror next to the door and spotted there was a black collar around his neck. Surprised that he hadn't felt the collar on his neck before, Naruto started to pull the leather collar.

"Get this thing of me, I'm not a dog!" he yelled.

"Well starting from today you are my kitsune."

"I already refused to that offer!" Naruto said getting angry.

"It wasn't an offer dobe, it was a command." The raven said as he took the blond by the collar, causing the blond to yelp. The raven raised the blond so his face met his. "It was an order." The blond's eyes were closed, as he struggled to get some air. The raven grinned as the blond was whimpering but, when Naruto opened his eyes the raven was stunned. The blond eyes were now watery; showing the raven, his eyes that were clear as a crystal sea. Without knowing, the raven let go of the blond who fell to the ground like a rag doll, clutching on his neck and gasping for air.

'_What the hell was that feeling?'_ the raven thought clutching onto his chest, as he started at the blond who was still at the ground. Sasuke knelt down and removed the golden locks that cover the blonds cerulean eyes, staring right at them. Naruto looked up to see the raven, afraid of what he might do.

"Now to get to know each other since I haven't told you my name, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"U-Uzumaki Naruto." Said the blond. Naruto gave up and started to sit up. Sasuke helped Naruto into a sitting position. As Naruto stared into the onyx eyes, he smiled. "What is it you want me to do, master?"

I'll try to upload soon. REVIEW!!


	3. Happy Halloween!

Happy Halloween! Fanfiction users! Sorry I've haven't posted up the next chapter, High school gets in the way. I'll promise to upload soon.


	4. Why Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

This is my first SasuNaru story (meaning YAOI people, if you don't like it, don't read it) and my first story published on , I've been little mean to Naruto in the first chapter, but I'll make him a future he will enjoy throughout the story, hehe~

"U-Uzumaki Naruto." Said the blond. Naruto gave up and started to sit up. Sasuke helped Naruto into a sitting position. As Naruto stared into the onyx eyes, he smiled. "What is it you want me to do, master?"

Sasuke made a grin. He never knew that the blond would give up that easily. Then he looked at the blond, who was looking sleepy. He picked Naruto up in bridle style and laid him in the king sized bed. Then the raven leaned forward where his forehead was next to Naruto's ear. "I would like you to sleep, my kitsune" and backed away when the blond made a soft jolt. '_Sensitive ear's huh_?' Sasuke thought. Naruto in the other hand felt his eyelids going heavy and by the time he knew it, darkness swallowed him and Sasuke left the blond.

_Sasuke's P.O.V.:_

I gently moved away the golden locks that covered the blond's eyelids as I slowly traced his face and ended up stroking his cheek. He'd seemed peaceful during his sleep and I had to smile at that. He looked cute. I went downstairs to the living room to find my both, mother and father who was also with my brother, Itachi, who were waiting for me to return. As I approached my family, we all sat in silence. It was my mother to speak first.

"Umm… Sasuke how's the boy?" my mother looked a little scared.

"He's fine; just need a little bit of rest and quietness." I answered. Both my parents let out a sigh seeming like they were in a lot of stress. My brother just shrugged.

"That's nice to hear" my mother said handing me a sheet of paper. "All we need is his name and age for him to enter the same school as you" and smiled.

"Okay, I'll ask Naruto tomorrow."

"But it's pretty rare Sasuke." My brother said looking at me with his eyes. "You never wanted a pet, but why now choose?"

"I do agree at that part" My father added. "Is there a reason, Sasuke? You were never interested in the noble code." (Made up again)

Everyone was starting at me as if I was on drugs. "I find him cute, with his blue eyes" was my answer. They all sat in another silence as my brother started to chuckle.

"Wow, Sasuke. I never knew you were into that stuff." He still chuckled as my parents joined in. I didn't mind, the blond will be all mine.

"So is it okay for me to keep him as a pet?" I asked.

"Of course," my mother answered, and I left to go upstairs with the papers in my hand. "But make sure you take care of him." She yelled after me.

_End of Sasuke's P.O.V._

Sasuke was standing at the edge of the king sized bed, where the blond had laid. He stared at the window to see that it was almost dawn. He stared down at his alarm clock. _3:30_. Sasuke sighed as he climbed onto his bed and laid down, facing the blond. "You'll be mine soon." He whispered and fell into a deep slumber.

。。。

Naruto awoke with a little jump. He blinked his eyes a couple of time and he stared at the room. _'It wasn't a dream.'_ He thought as he tried to get out of the bed. Then he felt something warm next to him. He turned his head to see the raven boy sleeping peacefully next to him. Naruto screamed, waking the raven.

"What the hell are you doing here, teme!?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just looked at the blond and got up into a sitting position.

"What? I can't sleep at my own bed?" he replied. "And that's no way to talk to your master."

Naruto had also just stared at him. "You really believed what I said?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke did the what – do – you – mean look at Naruto. Naruto let out a small laugh, "I was faking it so you would stop torturing me. I can't believe you actually thought I was telling the truth." He said, still laughing.

The raven was expressionless. Sasuke moved towards the blond and pulled his collar so his face met the ravens. The small boy yelped, closing his eyes. There was am moment of silence, as the blond slowly opened his eyes to see the monster staring right back at him. Naruto was shocked that he was lying on the bed with Sasuke on top of him. _'Since when did I fall on the bed, there was no sound,'_ he thought. Sasuke was just staring at the blond. It was about 5 minutes later that Sasuke started to speak. "Naruto. You are my pet and I am your master, that's all there is to it. Make the master angry, you will get punished." He said, bending down close to Naruto's face and licked his cheek. Naruto gasped as Sasuke moved his tongue towards Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed as Sasuke moved his hand up towards the blond's waist.

"S-stop it!!" the blond yelled, pushing the raven away from him, but the raven refused. "What the hell are you doing?! We're both boys!!" the blond yelled at the raven as he was wiping off the saliva away from his cheek. The raven was still on top of the blond.

"Yeah, so what if we're boys?" Sasuke asked, moving a little closer. "Is it wrong for boys to be making out?"

_'Making out? Is he gay?'_ Naruto thought and he had to blush to that. Even though if Sasuke is gay, why does he want to make out with him? Naruto sighed. Even if he fought back, the raven is stronger anyway. God must really hate him. (Ni~ lol) "So… how long have I been asleep?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"4 days." He answered.

"EHH!! Magi! I slept for that long!"

"You don't have to yell! And yes you've pasted out for that long, so chill."

"Geez, alright, alright." Naruto said, scratching his head. Then there was silence yet again, until Naruto's stomach grumbled, demanding food. The blond blushed and hid his eyes under his lock of hair as he shrunk into the bed, wanting to turn small. Sasuke chuckled, removing the locks of hair from the blond and smirked. "Would you like to come down stairs or a breakfast in bed, my kitsune?" Sasuke asked getting up for the blond.

"In bed, so I can see you suffer going down the stairs. And don't call me that, teme, I have a name." Naruto said, getting up into a sitting position.

"Dobe, don't call me 'teme', I have a name to." Sasuke said heading towards the door. Before Naruto could complain, Sasuke was already out of the room.

_Downstairs… _

Sasuke went into the kitchen and spotted his mother cooking. "I thought the maids were the ones who do dose kind of thing…" he said leaning against a wall. His mother turned around and smiled.

"What? I can't even make food for my son's friend?" his mother pouted, holding a tray of food, and heading up stairs. Sasuke caught up to her and stopped her mid way up the stairs.

"It's okay; I'll bring it my self." Sasuke said, taking the tray from his mother.

"What, I can't even see his face?" taking the trap back. They were both arguing until they reached Sasuke's room and opened the door.

_Back to Naruto…_

Naruto sighed once again as Sasuke left. Naruto was soo bored as well as he was hungry. His stomach wouldn't stop grumbling. He fell on top of the king sized bed letting out another loud sigh. Suddenly he heard voices coming near and the door burst open, cause the poor blond the shot up from the bed, landing on his two feet that was still bandaged. Coming in was the raven and a beautiful woman carrying a tray of food. They both stood there in silence. Naruto was wondering who that women was and then started at Sasuke, who gave him and 'run-away look'. Naruto was caught off guard. Sasuke was right, all of a sudden, the women pushed the tray towards Sasuke and speed walk to the blond and hold him into a tight embrace. Eight Naruto was going crazy or the room was spinning. No, it was the women holding Naruto and was spinning. "Kyaaa!!~ Sasuke I never knew you knew how to pick cute boys." she squealed, still spinning.

"Mother, can you please stop that. He's dying." Sasuke said as he put the tray down on the table and pointed at the blond, who was nearly unconscious. Sasuke's mom understood what her son said and carefully placed the blond on the bed. Naruto was still dizzy from all the spinning, but was able to get his sight back. In front of him stood a tall beautiful raven haired lady, wearing a pink apron, with Sasuke beside her. '_His mother looks friendlier than him_.'

"You must be Naruto." She said smiling. "My son did a good job finding a cute one. So how old are you?"

"Uhh… 14, Mrs. Uchiha." He answered.

'Saves me from asking' Sasuke thought. 'So he's 2 years younger than me.'

"Aww… You're 2 years younger than Sasuke then." She said clapping her hands like a three year old. She went over to the table and got the tray of food a placed it on the blond's lap. "Hope you like pancakes." Lying on Naruto lap was two sets of pancakes with a slice of butter in the middle, strawberries on the side with whip cream and maple syrup. Naruto was surprised that this was labeled as breakfast. The last breakfast he had was just plain old cereal when his parents were still alive. He shook off the image and thanked Sasuke's mom, by taking a piece of pancake with a fork and knife and started to eat. With that she smiled and headed for the door. (Shocking, isn't it?)

There was silence. Sasuke was taking a pen and writing down Naruto's age on the application and Naruto scarf down the pancakes in his mouth. When Sasuke turned around, Naruto had already finished his pancakes, but there was a smudges of whip cream at the corner of Naruto's mouth. Sasuke just smirked. The blond just looked adorable to him. Sasuke moved forward and when he reached where the blond was sitting, Naruto looked up looking confused with one of his eyebrows lifted. Sasuke placed both hands on both sides of Naruto's cheek, which caused the blond boy to blush. "W-What is it?" the blond asked. Sasuke just moved forward and licked the whip cream off of Naruto's cheek, which caused the blond to blush more. "Why d-did you just d-do that?" asked Naruto, who couldn't stop blushing.

"I got hungry, so I decided to eat." He answered coolly.

"You could have gotten your own breakfast, considering this is your own house and why didn't you tell me there whip cream on my face! You didn't have to lick it off!" Naruto said and he blushed harder. Avoid eye contact with the raven. Sasuke got the tray and head downstairs. When he came back, there was clothes in his arms. They were black and Sasuke tossed them at Naruto.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Your school uniform. Starting from tomorrow, you're going to the same school as me."

Naruto stared at the clothes for a while then sighed. "What time do I have to wake up?"

"7:00."

Naruto felt like he was going to die. Naruto always woke up at 8:00 and now was expected to wake up an hour before. "'Kay, I'll see what happens."

"Oh, ands there's one more thing." Sasuke said holding out a sheet of paper. "You are to do exactly what the paper reads." And handed it to the blond.

Things You MUST obey!

When school is over you must wait for me at the front of the gates

Do all my homework

Sleep with me when the day is over.

Those were the three simplest rules that Naruto had ever seen but SLEEPING TOGETHER WITH ANOTHER BOY!!!!!!! IMMPOSSIBLE!!! Naruto just stared at the raven that just stood there smirking. "Fine."

Sorry it took a while and sorry for the shortness, I'll try to make it longer next time. Bye Ni~.


	5. You're mine now

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

This is my first SasuNaru story (meaning YAOI people, if you don't like it, don't read it) and my first story published on , I've been little mean to Naruto in the first chapter, but I'll make him a future he will enjoy throughout the story, hehe~

Those were the three simplest rules that Naruto had ever seen but SLEEPING TOGETHER WITH ANOTHER BOY!!!!!!! IMMPOSSIBLE!!! Naruto just stared at the raven that just stood there smirking. "Fine."

*Okay right now Naruto is still in bed in sitting position and Sasuke is standing in front of him. Don't get confused or something.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head. 'Man this dude is so perverted.' Naruto thought as he really wanted to die at that spot. He half - glared at the raven, which was most likely saying 'Victory is mine!' in his mind.

"But do I really have to do the third one?" Naruto asked and pointed at the paper. Sasuke seemed to get a little annoyed.

"Well not all the time." He said. "I have work and I sometimes have nightshift, so that's when we don't sleep together. Also, my mother would complain that both _**boys**_ are sleeping in one bed so, she might give you a room to stay at. But I'll force you to sleep with me anyways. My parents are also busy people so they can't look out for us. Anymore questions you want to ask me? "

"When exactly do you have nightshifts?" Naruto asked looking a little hopeful.

"Do you hate me that much, for you not wanting to sleep with me?" Sasuke asked meeting Naruto at eye level. Naruto blushed red as a tomato. He didn't really hate Sasuke, one the fact that saved him, but he just wasn't up for sleeping together. Naruto just turned his head away from Sasuke. Sasuke sighed, "Sunday's and Saturday's. Satisfied?"

Hell yeah he was satisfied! Not only was he being able to get away from the monster for 2 nights but able to sleep in peace. So with that, Naruto nodded. Then he stared at the clothes that the raven tossed at him. They were both black. He sighed and started to take his shirt off which caused the raven's eyes to grow wide.

"What are you doing?" said Sasuke looking at the blond awkwardly. Naruto was able to pull off his shirt and grimaced in pain. He stared down at his stomach and saw a white bandage was wrapped around him. He sighed, and then stared back at the raven.

"Why? I can't even try on the uniform?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto slipped on the top and it fitted him to his surprise, but started to ignore it. Next he wanted to try on the pants, but realized that the raven was still in the room. _'Oh crap._' Naruto turned his face slowly towards Sasuke who was sitting on his chair, staring at the blond hungrily. And if you can see closely, he was drooling.

"Do you mind?" Naruto began. The raven just smirked.

"Nahh, I don't mind. Please continue on what you were doing." Sasuke said, waving his hand, up and down. The blond sighed. Sasuke was just **too** perverted. Then Naruto glanced at the blankets, then back at Sasuke and then back at the blankets. Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sasuke was the one that was confused. "Is there a reason for your smiling?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. Naruto just nodded, as Sasuke was still confused.

Then everything happened so fast that the only thing Sasuke saw was white. _'Huh?_' Naruto had thrown the snow white sheet on top of Sasuke, went once over Sasuke with the sheet and tied the two ends into a knot. Sasuke didn't know what the hell happened, but when he tried to move, his arms were squished on both of his sides. "Oi! What the hell is this?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Nothing really, just keep still when I'm changing." the blond answered. Sasuke just sat there in silence waiting impatiently. He started to tap his foot, and couldn't take it anymore. But when he was about to explore, the white sheet was taken away from his sight reviling a blond in black with his room as the back ground. The blond couldn't help but chuckle.

"Honestly, if you can't get out off that, you're not gonna make it if you get kidnapped." Naruto said pointing out, and he was still chuckling. Sasuke was still pissed, but couldn't help but smile. The blond was too cute. He finally moved his free hand and petted the blond on the forehead. Soon Naruto's chuckling turned into a chocking sound which made Sasuke stand up and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Oi! Are you alright?!" asked a little overprotective. Naruto just looked at him.

"How the hell can I be alright if there is a fuckin' ass, tight, leather collar around my neck?" Naruto asked, more like a shriek.

"You laugh too much, and trust me, it's not that tight. I made the maids pick to most comfortable collar out." Sasuke said, feeling high and mighty.

Naruto just sighed as he turned his head towards the clock. _'6:51'_ it read and Naruto made a face and stared at the window. The sun was already setting. _'I wasted the whole day talking to this bastard without going hungry?'_ Naruto thought. Then all of the sudden Naruto felt itchy. '_I should take a bath._' Naruto turned his head back to Sasuke. "Hey where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, and to the left." He answered. Naruto got out of the bed and got the shirt and pants he'd tossed earlier.

"You got an extra pair of boxers I can borrow?" Naruto asked as he headed for the door. Sasuke made a small smile as he went towards his drawer. He pulled out a pair of black boxers and tossed it to the blond. Naruto ended up catching the black clothing, and thought to himself '_wow… this is really soft_;' and headed out the door, not knowing the young raven staring back at him.

。。。

Naruto was walking down the hallway, as he felt someone was glaring at him. He didn't even bother to turn around, and kept heading towards the bathroom door. When he almost reached the bathroom door, another door had burst open causing the blond the yelp and trip backwards. But before that happened, a pair of strong hands caught him before he hit the ground. Naruto looked up to see who it was that caught him. It was a taller boy who looked exactly like Sasuke, only looking a little tired. Naruto was dazed at first, but shifted quickly into panic mode. Naruto struggled out of the older teens' grasp and struggled to his feet. Naruto had bow to him. "I'm sorry. I should have watched were I was going."

The older teen just looked at him and chuckled. "No, I apologize. I'm the one who swung that door open causing you to fall. I'm sorry. I'm Itachi by the way. You must be my little brother's pet, Naruto, I presume." Itachi just stared at the blond who was blushing like crazy. _'Little brother should watch out. It looks like I may eat his cute little pet.'_ Then it was the blond who spoke.

"It was nice meeting you, Itachi – sama." As he bowed his head slightly and looked at him with a huge smile on his face which caused the older teen's member to harden. Itachi tried so hard not to take the small blond into his room for a good round of fucking, and succeeded. Instead he led the blond to the bathroom. As he watched the blond disappear into the door, he turned around to see his little brother standing behind him, looking pissed.

"You should take care of that pet of yours; I might end up taking him away from you." Itachi spoke and then looked at his brother in the eye. "May I help you?" Itachi asked. Sasuke just stared at his older brother as if he was the one who killed his pet goldfish. Angry. (I give my brother that look. Lol couldn't think of any other face expression. And yes, Sasuke had a gold fish, died dramatically.)

"I would like you to stay away from Naruto, and please do so when I ask nicely." Sasuke told Itachi as if he was younger than he was. They stood there in silence, listening to the water running from the other side of the door where the blond entered. Then it was Itachi who spoke.

"I think that would be a little hard to do, little brother. He's just so cute to get away from." Itachi answered, smirking at Sasuke who seemed like he would ram him down the stairs any second.

And let the battles begin…

。。。

Naruto had finished his shower, as he neatly folded his uniform and started to head out for the door. He stopped midway when he heard noise as if a window broke and scared away a cat. Naruto gulped and he opened the door. But before he could reach the door knob the door just burst open which cause Naruto, yet again to yelp and fall backwards, for no one to catch him. When he looked up from the ground, Sasuke was standing right in front of him with a face expression of a drunk but looked angry, and made the poor blond scared. "Get up!" Sasuke told the blond and dragged his by the wrist. When they were both in the hall way, Naruto saw pieces of glass on the floor and saw red droplets on the floor. '_Blood?_'

"Umm… Sasuke - KUN!!" Before he could finish his name he yelled the 'kun' part out because, Naruto was lifted from the ground and was being hold in bridle style by Sasuke, as he walked across the floor were blood and glasses were scattered.

"Keep quite for a minute." Sasuke said as he kept walking, avoiding to look at the blond. Naruto was staring at him but dropped his gaze and looked down at his uniform were it still laid on his hands. They were back at Sasuke's room and he laid Naruto in sitting position on the bed. Naruto looked scared. Sasuke was standing in front of him but lowered himself to his knees to meet Naruto by eye level. Then he was pulled to an embrace and could hear Sasuke whisper into his ear. "You're mine now. Don't let anyone else touch you."

Sorry of being late. Happy Thanksgiving!!!~


End file.
